


Daylight

by KenjaminPrime



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjaminPrime/pseuds/KenjaminPrime
Summary: The true story of what was behind the many missing people cases over the years.





	1. Chapter 1

Dwight was lost. And he knew it. He had, once again, taken a shortcut to the next house he was delivering to through the woods (or at least, that was the story his group had been assigned), but something had changed. Where he knew there was a river, there was only more muddy ground. He had been walking for what felt like hours, but he had yet to see the road on the other side. The pizza boxes he was carrying had all but lost their warmth, but still he continued to walk. Stupid team-building exercises.  
There was a distant light, some sort of campfire. No matter what had happened to the woods, whoever lit the fire would know what was going on... He took a deep breath and continued walking.

Claudette had taken a wrong turn somewhere. She must have done. She didn't recognise the woods any more. Why did she have to pick the outdoors-iest subject to study - botany - when she was good at so many other things? She detested insects and felt that being forced to go into a forest to study plants when there were so many around the edge was, quite frankly, an insult. Not that she didn't like botany; it was her favourite subject and she wouldn't swap it for anything. She just hadn't expected there to be so many spiders.  
She could see a light a mile or so away. Someone had to have lit it, surely. Maybe they could point her back towards campus? It was her only chance. She adjusted her course slightly and kept moving.

Meg was getting tired. She had been running for over an hour and had yet to reach her coach. She shouldn't have mocked him when she found out about his relationship. She knew he wouldn't take it well at the time. He had found an opportunity to pay her back. She should have reached the rest of the group a good half hour ago. Why he thought this was a good idea was beyond her. She stopped to catch her breath and glanced at her wrist. Nine thousand steps. This was the furthest she'd ever run by a long way. When she finally found her coach, she would be so pissed at him!  
A light. Maybe it was the others. She'd finally caught up. Relief washed over her and she sped up despite the ache in her side. She was ready to join them all again.

Jake was drunk. Again. He could feel the warning signs - he was going to have one helluva hangover in the morning. Never mind - he could live with a hangover once he saw something familiar. But something was wrong. He could feel it. The trees were - different. He hadn't seen any signs of life for miles. Or had he? He couldn't remember. He couldn't ever remember where he'd found the beer.  
He stumbled towards some kind of light. It must have been lit by someone - maybe they would let him sleep in their spare room for the night. Then, in the morning, he could - no, he couldn't focus on the morning. He was focusing too hard on putting one foot in front of the other. He couldn't help but wonder if he would wake up.

It was already watching, waiting... Soon, they would all meet. Then it could begin stage two of its plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Dwight reached the campfire and immediately realised something was wrong. There was nobody there besides him. The only thing near the campfire was a small derelict building, which seemed like it hadn't been used in years. Cautiously, he walked over to the building, his heart pounding like Thumper the rabbit from his favourite movie (Bambi) inside his ribcage. He paused for a second, then snatched at the door handle, pulling it open to find an empty corridor with two doors on each side. Instinctively, he picked the nearest door on his left and yanked at the doorknob once again, before leaping to one side as an axe swung down from the ceiling, nearly splitting his skull in two. He wiped his forehead before pressing on into the room. After a few steps, he stopped and retreated to grab the axe from where it was now embedded in the ceiling. The room was nearly empty, with only a camp bed on one side of the room and a small, dusty mirror above an equally small table on the other side. What scared Dwight most, though, was what was written on the plaque hanging above the bed: _**DWIGHT** **FAIRFIELD.**_

 

Claudette was confused. She had expected there to be someone at the campfire, but all there was was a run-down wooden shack. She guessed she had to go in and check if someone was there. As she reached the door, however, it opened in front of her, to reveal a young man with an axe in one hand and a pile of pizza boxes by his feet.  
"Holy shit!" the man screamed when he realised there was someone there. Claudette leapt backwards, landed awkwardly and fell onto her back. As the man stood over her, she covered her face feebly with one hand, whimpering, before she realised he had a hand outstretched.  
"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you," soothed the man as Claudette gingerly took his hand.  
"Thanks. I'm Claudette," she said, not expecting the look of horror on his face.  
"Not Claudette Morel?" he asked, clearly fearful, before his features became more accepting. "Don't worry, it happens to the best of us. I'm Dwight Fairfield."  
"What happens? And how do you know my name?" asked Claudette.  
"Just... Come with me. You'll see what I mean," replied Dwight, leading her into the building and stopping at a door.  
"Don't worry, it's fine - look up," he said calmly, noticing Claudette's distress. She did as he asked and spotted an axe firmly wedged in the ceiling. He nodded at her to go in and she did as he asked, not wanting to argue with a man with a mysterious axe fetish. As she entered the room, she realised something was wrong. There was almost nothing in the room, save for a mirror above a dressing table and a bed with a plaque mounted on the wall above it: **_CLAUDETTE_ _MOREL._**

Meg was exhausted - almost too tired to stand, she leaned against the wall of a wooden hut as she caught her breath. When she had caught her breath, she made her way into the building, only to cross paths with a male and female of a similar age to her. She screamed and turned to run, before hearing a voice say, "Hi, you must be Meg. I'm Claudette and this is Dwight."  
"What did you say?" she snarled, turning back around. The young woman - Claudette - repeated the phrase, but Meg was too busy looking at the man - or, more specifically, working out what he was looking at.  
"Are you okay?" Claudette asked.  
"I will be if you get your boyfriend to stop staring at my tits!" Meg responded angrily. Dwight looked up, blushing sheepishly.  
"He's not my boyfriend. I just met him five minutes ago," Claudette explained, "Come on, I'll show you inside." She began to walk back in to the building. Meg watched her, bemused, before following her inside.

Jake was confused. There was nobody at the campfire. In fact, there was nothing at all at the campfire, save for a small building. But he would investigate that in the morning. Right now, he needed to sleep. He lay down by the campfire, closing his eyes. As he began drifting off to sleep, he could hear three voices - one male, two female - whispering his name.

It was pleased. Its plan was going just as - well, planned. Now all it had to do was give them some time - then they would be its forever.


End file.
